Special Little Bee
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: Ever wonder how Bee came to be part of the Autobots? How he grew up to the Bee we love today and what hardships he lived through? Eventual ArceexBumblebee fluff in later chapters
1. Survivor

Yeah, I started to redo the whole story since I didn't like how it was written before. So now here I am, giving the story back to you, only un-NOOB –ish. So do enjoy!

Anyway, this will be ArceexBumblbee soon enough. Be patient you. This will be how Bumblebee came about the Autobots :D So…enjoy!  


* * *

Loud wailing rang out into the open air, in mixing in with the blasts and explosions in the distance where fire rose to the skies from the once proud mechanical cities. Homes all around were left in ruin and were but piles of rubble and rock. The sounds of war went on all around the destroyed city, never halting at the sad, pathetic Sparkling half buried in dirt. Its bright blue optics were shut tight as it screamed and cried.

Suddenly a shadow fell over its frail form like a sudden drop of the sun in the sky. Upon seeing the looming shadow and towering observer over its head, the infant fell silent and waited silently on its upcoming fate.

The tall form knelt down and pushed away the mud off the yellow sparkling and gently lifted it up into his powerful arms. The infant gave a frightened whimper but the tall one only gave a gentle chuckle that soothed the young spirit.

"There, there…" the enormous mech cooed gently. His masked chin and gentle optics smiled down at the baby, rocking him slightly in his muscular arms. "You're a lucky one, aren't you?" he said with a broad smile. The baby finding no danger in the mech's reassuring aura, settled between his arms and rested on his chest. The infant stared at the blue and red paint over the broad chest, finding the colors fascinating. His eyes drawn on the mask covering his mouth, finding no mouth to talk with; he made an attempt to reach for it, fingers smoothing over the silver plates. The Transformer chuckled at his meek taps, finding it amazing that the little bot could forget his earlier sorrows and seem so oblivious to the raging war going on all around them.

The little one seemed to have a knack to find something cheerful, even during war.

The Sparkling fell asleep instantly on the way out of the ruined homes, tuckered out from his long hours of crying. The tall mech smiled a bit sadly and a bit happily at the tiny form and tapped his ear.

"Optimus here. Report back to base. I found a survivor in the city ruins after all. Over and out."

* * *

"You don't REALLY expect us, an entire base full of MALE mechs, to take in this little 10 1/2 pound sparkling, with a full and dirty diaper no less, and take him in like he was a long lost son. Right Optimus?" said the medic with a sort of desperate look. His yellow and red paint shined in the lightning while his tired blue optics glowed in his sockets.

"We have no choice Ratchet." Optimus reasoned. He held the yellow infant mech in one arm while holding a bottle of oil in the other. "There is a war going on out there. Do you think a completely helpless baby is really going to survive it? A fully geared solider barely has the chances to live past a day in that aggression."

"But bringing in an infant?! Optimus! Be reasonable! We're not a homeless shelter for every lost soul! You don't really think we could take care of him, do you?!"

"Keep in mind there aren't many Ratchet." Optimus calmly replied. "And yes, I do." he added, ignoring the medic's wail. He brought the infant onto the table and let him be. "Besides, this may be good for the Autobots. A little joy and family comfort might do them some good. Some responsibility as well." he added thinking about the new recruits, the twins.

"But we don't even know the first thing about babies!" Ratchet argued.

"We can learn." Optimus said. He spoke with authority and meant he was not to be argued with. "There are scarce survivors anymore on Cybertron, and fewer young souls alive anymore. I searched everywhere for the sparkling's mother, but there was no one left alive in those ruins. We're all that's left for this little Bee." Optimus said gesturing to the giggling tiny mech who rolled on his back, hanging onto his toes.

"…Bee?" Ratchet said staring at the proud commander.

"Well... yes." Optimus said turning away. "I think he looks like a little bumblebee, don't you?"

Ratchet was grinning ear to ear at the mech, ready to tease him some more when the guns and weapons connected to the walls began to turn on into life and were charging to fire! The room was then filled with blaster rays shooting in every possible way, shooting at coffee mugs, tools, and at the computer screens, sending glass to fly through the air! Optimus and Ratchet ducked behind the table, both gracing marked helmets.

"What in the name of Primus-Who threw the switch?!" Ratchet cried out. He glanced at the infant, feeling the blood drain from his face at the sight of Bee's mouth drooling over the buttons of a remote, perfectly unharmed. He seemed to enjoy the flashing lights, clapping and laughing as though it was a show. It was a miracle nothing had hit him yet! Ratchet jumped up from the table, getting full blasts from the guns as he ran to the baby. His old joints creaked under his sudden speed and he slipped along the way to fall on his back.

"MY HIP!" he yelped, clutching his side and rolling on the floor in agony. A ray blasted at his aft and sent him to his feet again with a screech. He turned to stare at the burnt hole on his bottom and glared at the snickering Optimus Prime. "Let's see you laugh at your next medical check-up!" he snarled. That shut up the commander long enough to let the medic crawl to his feet and storm over to the table.

"Gimme that!" Ratchet yelled and took the chew toy away from the baby boy and clicked off the machines, but not before the last shot hit his shoulder, leaving a dent. "Great." he deadpanned.

His relief was short lived as he cringed at the loud sobs erupting from Bumblebee.

"Ratchet! Don't be so rough around him!" Optimus scolded and picked up the infant. His body was riddled with blaster rays, maybe more than Ratchet due to his size, and looked as though Optimus had tried several times to get to the sparkling but failed miserably. Bumblebee continued to cry onto his shoulder, sad and confused at the toy taken away from him.

"Wha zat…who maka so merch noise?" came a tired voice from the hallway. The silver door slid open to show Ironhide standing in the doorway with a humorous sleeping cap on his head and a teddy under one arm. His dark red and black armor plating glinted a bit as he stepped out of the dark hallways into the room, completely oblivious of the disaster area he now stood in.

The baby immediately stopped at the sight of the bear and began to cry out in a happy way to it, reaching his tiny arms out to the half-awake Autobot.

"Whaz a parrot donin here Optimus?" Ironhide slurred sleepily. He stepped into the room to stare face to face at the yellow thing with half lidded eyes.

"It's a sparkling survivor Ironhide." Optimus said calmly. He hid his amusement well as Bumblebee placed his hands over the trigger happy shooter's face, playing with the ball at the end of his hat. The Autobot didn't look like he minded nor seemed fazed at the tiny fingers picking at his faceplates and gave then a yawn. Optimus bit down a chuckle as the yellow bot mimicked the funny look Ironhide had, opening his mouth wide like him.

"Ohm….a sparkling." he mumbled standing up not noticing his cap being pulled off. "That's nice."

Optimus and Ratchet watched the sleepy Transformer walk out with his head exposed. Seconds went by and the two were wondering if the bot even heard what they said at all.

The door slid open again with a more awake Ironhide rushed back in, gripping the door frames and staring at the yellow bundle shocked.

"A BABY?!!" Ironhide exclaimed wide eyed. Bumblebbe gave a giggle while munching on the yellow sleeping cap. "Hey! How'd he get my cappy?"

"Ironhide, please." Optimus sighed. How long had it been since the elderly mech had a good night sleep or a vacation from these crazy soldiers he wondered.

Sometimes he hated his job.

"The baby is called "Bumblebee". Not "it". And second, I found him in the outskirts of Civic City. I'm shocked he had no severe injuries." he commented and gave a bounce to the little boy. Bumblebee giggled again at his new found toy and cuddled against the leader's chest.

In a shear moment of brilliance, Bumblebee stared at the hat and gently placed it on his head. It was a little big, but Optimus figured he'll grow into it sooner or later. A proud, fatherly grin grew under his mask, and he resisted the urge to cuddle into the cute creature in front of his subordinates.

"Yeah, yeah! I can see that!" Ironhide yelled stepping into the room fully. He paused. "Wait, did you say CIVIC city? That's impossible! That was one of the first targets those 'Con scum attacked! Everyone was wiped out! No survivors! How in Primus's name did a BABY live through that?!!"

"More miraculous things have happened Ironhide." Ratchet commented mildly. The door slid open again and in came Jazz, looking less alert about the situation while holding a glass of half drank energon milk. The medic noticed the Autobot was still wearing his razor rimmed glasses, covering his optics from sight.

So he does sleep with those on.

If his shield eyes could have allowed him to, Ratchet knew they would have widened at the sight of the tiny bundle held in his commander's thick arms. If he was surprised, he showed little sign of it, but managed to show enough emotion of his shock by dropping his milk.

Great. He has to clean that up too, Ratchet noted as he stared at the liquid to the burnt marks covering the room.

"Alright, I'll give ya that. But I just wanna know how that little ankle biter took my cappy!" the weapon specialist snarled, glaring at the drool soaking up the fabric. Bumblebee stared back innocently, oblivious to the anger burning in the mech's eyes.

"He just wants to play with it." Optimus said in a half sigh. It was times like these he REALLY wondered why he took up the job. He looked down and grinned. "And I think he wants your teddy too." he said gesturing to the sparkling's outstretched arms and grabby hands.

"Ain't no way I'm giving my Gunslinger to a drooling little space monkey like that!" Ironhide growled hiding the bear from the baby. Jazz snickered in the background, leaning over to Ratchet to laugh, "Gunslinger?" Bumblebee gave a small whimper and hiccupped; a sure sign for more sobs. Optimus turned his gaze to Ironhide with a pleading look. "Ironhide…"

"But he'll drool on-" Ironhide stopped seeing tears gathering in the corners of Bee's shining blue optics. Ratchet rubbed his head in annoyance while Jazz shifted his weight uneasily. When another whimper came from the tiny form both mech's took precaution and covered their ears.

Bumblebee let out a whine, bottom lip trembling. Ironhide simply glared back... then groaned out loud. "Alright! Alright! Here!" he said nearly shoving the doll into the baby's miniature fingers.

The tears vanished and the yellow bot took the toy happily, hugging it close.

"Thank you Ironhide." Optimus smiled.

"Just make sure that greese monkey don't mess him up ya hear? Or it'll be ME who'll mess you up!"

"Aw, Hide' is worried over his wittle teddy, Gunslinger." Jazz taunted. Ratchet joined in the mirth and gave a small laugh. They both ignored the hate filled stares and turned to the small giggling bundle. Jazz then proceeded to make faces at the Bee and earned loud giggles. The trigger happy mech stared at the laughing duo before making a grunt and left the room; hatless and teddyless. Ratchet let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding and stared at the yellow bot.

"I'm guessing there's no way to hand the little devil over to the Decepticons?" he said, thinking solely of his poor devices he knew the little one will demolish once it starts to grow older.

Optimus gave Ratchet such a glare. It made the baby scream and Jazz jump over a meter high when he shouted, "NO!"

* * *

Okie dockey! This here is chapter one! :D ALSO, come to my site on DA to see pics and more on Transfomers:D Remember, I am an ArceexBumblebee fan :D


	2. What now?

Well, Chapter Two is here! XD Just a small scene of love for Ironhide getting warmed up to wittle Bee! Short and sweet. Enjoy!

And to bring up something, I am rewriting the story because before, I wrote it as though they were humans, saying "blond hair" and "beard". I'm redoing it so they would sound just how they were; Tranformers. Also, there were alot of grammical errors and little details I'm adding here and there to make the story flow more. I do hope you all will read it all the same!

* * *

"Aw…would you look at him?" the medic said pointing to the yellow bot sitting on the floor. He picked up his teddy bear and chewed on its ears, a habit the Autobots found him aquatinted to doing. "Bee's got a think for chewing on things don't he?" he said recalling the incident with the remote. At the memory he unconsciously rubbed his sore bottom.

Ironhide merely grumbled and glared at the tiny bot over the rim of his steaming drink. "Little maggot stole my good cappy and Gunslinger from me. For all I care he could rot in a pile of-"

"Hide, c'mon! Don't diss the fella just cause he has your favorite dolly!" Jazz intervened with a good humored grin. The expression was met with a deathly glare that sent the smooth mech running towards the baby on the floor in a second, searching for a shield just in case. Ratchet turned to the weapon specialist with a stern frown.

"Now Ironhide, can't you learn to accept the little one as family at least? It's been a few weeks and you haven't gone near the sparkling!" Ratchet said. At the mention of the time spam, he briefly thought over the possibilities the young Bee would have left in the hands of these incompetent mechs.

His thoughts crawled over to Ironhide and the twins.

Ratchet gives it 20 more minutes before Bee is sent to Decepticons for saver grounds.

"No way will I EVER think of that Bug as an acceptance to the base. Let alone family." Ironhide grumbled in a snapping tone. Ratchet sighed.

"For the last time, his name is "Bee". Not "Bug"."

"Same difference. He's just as big of an annoyance as one. Only he can't be squished or I'll be squished myself by Optimus." the mech snapped. He mentally gave a shudder at the consequence he would be in if Optimus ever heard him say those words. The punishment was unthinkable!

"Well I'm sure through hard work and understanding, we'll all learn to appreciate this little gift from-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Both mechs felt their sparks give out while the metal skin under their armor jump, and immediately jumped to their feet. "What the slag is going on?!!" the medic roared, rushing to Jazz's side. In the first Lieutenant's arms was the wailing infant, crying out as though in unspeakable pain!

"I-I don't know! I was just playing with him, next thing I know he's crying!" Jazz frantically said. He bounced the baby to calm him! But try as he could nothing seemed to settle down the yellow bot at all! "What's wrong with him Ratchet?! Is he sick?! Dying?! C'mon man! Give me something!"

"I-I'll go check an analysis!" the medic said and rushed out of the room.

"Oh great, there goes the specialist!" Ironhide groaned slapping his head. "Now what do we do?"

For once in his life, Jazz looked more nervous than Prowl stuck watching over the younger, newly recruited Transformers on his own! Two words to describe the incident shining in his optics: Complete. **Terror**.

"Y-You hold him!" Jazz sputtered out, gently pushing the screaming baby in the big arms of the Autobot. "I'm going to get Optimus!" he said. Not even letting the elder Transformer hear the last of his words, Jazz was speeding out the door like the bats of the pits were at his heels!

"H-Hey! Wait! What do I do with…" Ironhide's voice trailed off as he stared down at the watery blue optics of the infant. "Hoo boy…n-now, stop you're crying now little one. No need to-ow, that's loud. Look! Stop crying! Autobot's don't cry-"

But his attempts were useless and he soon found that out himself as the sparkling continued to sob away. Who knew the little one had such a voice on him!

"Aw slag…" the weapon specialist cursed. He looked down at the baby and felt sympathy for it deep in his spark. It wasn't Bee's fault he was crying his eyes out. It was just him and his stupid companions who can't understand what it was he needed. For all they could know, he could be in the worst kind of pain, and they don't have a clue of what to do! That's why Ironhide doesn't want Bumblebee there. He's probably in as much danger in a base with a bunch of clueless mechs as he is in the war. But what's more is that he's scared of what might happen to the poor bot and what damage would hit him when he grows up old enough to learn about the war.

But Ironhide was determined to keep the bot safe from danger, that much was certain. He'll protect him with his life if he has to.

"Aw…Bee." Ironhide said sadly, placing the baby on his broad shoulder and patted his back. If only he wasn't so useless to the helpless infant. He hated the feeling.

Ironhide wasn't sure if it would help the little one, but maybe a little comfort would help-

"BUUUUUURP!!!"

Ironhide froze on the spot; hearing the loudest, deepest, CRUDEST belch he had ever heard in his entire life as an Autobot! More crude than his own or Jazz's put together even!

He pulled the infant away from his shoulder, finding Bee in a daze. The burp must have taken a lot more out of him than he thought. But the yellow sparkling gave a drunken smile at the mech like he was waking from a dream. The smile shocked the Autobot, surprised to see the tiny bot so relaxed after crying his eyes out not a second ago!

"Little one…you have got to be the most amazing little bot I've ever seen." Ironhide said with true admiration in his voice. "No doubt you get your greatness from me!" he grinned.

"Yeah right!"

Ironhide jumped and nearly dropped Bumblebee and spun around to the doorway where several smirking Transformers and one Optimus Prime stood. "Good work Ironhide. You calmed him down." he said proudly. Jazz and Ratchet at his side gave ear to ear grins with the rest behind them smirking just as coyly. The twins were among them, and they didn't bother to hide their snickers as they grinned at the embarrassed mech.

Ironhide looked away and blushed deeply and failed to see the green color growing on the chubby cheeks of the sparkling. "Yeah whatever! I just…I was just…burping him! He had gas and I burped him! That's all! No need to give me a medal! I mean, he's just an innocent little-"

"BLLLLLECH!!!"

The whole room went dead silent, save for the giggles from the baby bee. Discolored mush covered the front of Irionhide as he stared wide eyed and disgusted at the mess all over him. His optics traveled to the laughing mechs in the hallway and narrowed down to tiny burning slits.

The twins.

"…little sons of a fragging GLITCH!!" he roared. Luckily for Bumblebee, Jazz ran in, grabbed the little yellow bundle, and ran back out of the way with the angered weapon specialist speeding past him and after the two laughing young mechs! "I'll tear you pieces of scrap to shreds with my bare hands! You'll wish you stayed in the battle zone and never met me slaggers!"

The chase went on all night with Ratchet and Optimus trying to calm the mech down and Jazz trailing behind to watch the fun, Bee laughing all the time.

* * *

Not the kind of relationship I'd hope to start out, but, as the saying goes, "It's the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Starting with the first one to puke." So hopefully the big bad mech would learn to be gentle around baby bee! Still, it's fun to poke fun at him:D Hope you enjoyed this chapter of "Special Little Bee". Like I said, pics and more can be found on my site on DA! C:


	3. The First Attack

Chapter three!! :D We skipped a couple of years, and here Bumblebee is now...hmm, I'd say four...five maybe in human years. Not sure. But whatever. Ages are different for Transformers so shut up! Ok, so...we get more action here! :D This is the beginning of Bee's courage that will come in handy for his life! So read and enjoy the fic of Bumblebee's messed up childhood!

* * *

Years passed by on the mechanical planet. Each one more chaotic than the last for the Autobot base, and more so on the Autobot soldiers. Optimus would find his organized office in a terrible mess, papers everywhere; and a yellow, sheepish, bot right in the middle of it all with a crayon in hand.

Ironhide would be biting back his anger and lost patience, holding back words that would have made Optimus blush, trying to keep a certain excited spirit away from his firearm collection.

Ratchet was always suffering, having the duty and position to give the tiny thing medicine and food; and always ended up with a face full of peas or yucky alcohol.

Jazz was also a popular babysitter stuck taking care of the little Bee, trying to keep the tike from causing mayhem; that alone was a massive job in itself.

The twins were a bad influence sadly, and made troubles worst for the other Autobots as they found the bot pulling pranks on everyone, trying to break the famous record of the two devil twins.

Prowl was a strict guardian, and the only one who could have kept Bumblebee in line long enough for anything to get done. Of course it never really lasts as the bot would use some trickery to get out of his grasp. But wasn't so smart as to get away for long.

Wheeljack was said to be the favorite uncle, as Bee would sneak into his lab and "help" with his experiments. Luciklly for everyone, it was the worrywarts Preceptor or Red Alert who would find him just in time and save the bot from an explosion.

Hound and Mirage were great at games, enhancing Bee's already great skills at "Hide and Seek" and making it everyone else's problem for when they lose him in time for "Bath Time".

Bluestreak and Snokesscreen were the ones watching TV with the bot, never bothered that the bot wanted to watch cartoons. However, when the bot wanted to watch what THEY watched…it grew a little uncomfortable.

Blaster was a ton of fun every time, but the mech had a tendency to play music so loud, it would crack glass. Bee once almost has his receptors popped open, and had an earful from Optimus.

Brawl was the mech stuck taking him to bed; chasing him down until he caught him and brought him to bed where Optimus would await to tell a story.

The whole crew though would be on pins and needles around the bot, seeing that every little thing he did was not harmful on his physical and mental body; lost as sheep when it came to taking care of the little Bee. The experience was greater than their trainee years in the army academy!

Thankfully the years passed by quickly. But at the same time too quickly for their taste. Despite their bitter judgment, they will admit they will miss those first few years with little Bee dearly.

But...Now came the horrific stage of their parenthood endurance…

The Toddler years.

"BUMBLEBEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"Can't catch meeee!" shrieked the youngling as he sprinted down the hallways carrying a large item in his arms. Right on his heels was Ironhide, absolutely fuming and tearing after the little speed demon.

"Little glitch! Give me back Holly!" the weapon specialist shouted trying to grab his beloved firearm. He obviously failed. Because everyone knows that NO one can meet up the "Buzzing Bee" and his speed.

"Never!" Bumblebee laughed and stuck his tongue out at him. He pushed down his yellow horned cap, making it so his eyes were slanted just under the rim, and bolted around the corner, barely missing the out reached claws behind him by in inch, before the large mech went skidding past unable to stop from crashing into the wall.

The crash vibrated the hallway and sent papers on top of a certain Commander's desk to go falling down to the floor. He grunted in annoyance and stormed to the door.

"What is going on out her-" Optimus was cut short as soon as something rammed into his leg, though he wasn't fazed by the impact in the least. He looked sown surprised to see little Bumblebee at his side, staring sheepishly up at him. One look at the large weapon next to the bot told the commander all.

"Bumblebee…" Optimus droned. The yellow thing shuddered under the leader's shadow, knowing full well that there was no running away from his doomed fate. But being the clever little imp he was, he started to give the sappiest, wounded look he could muster; complete with pouted, trembling lip and wide, shimmering, baby blue eyes. Bee gave a mental cheer seeing the tall red and blue Transformer soften up to the look immediately.

Another fact was Optimus was a sap to Bumblebee's puppy faces.

However, Ironhide wasn't so easily tricked.

"HA!" came a shout as two large hands made a grab around the youngling's waist. He was hoisted into the air and suddenly got the tickling of his life. Poor Bumblebee laughed and laughed while Ironhide smirked and punished his prisoner. Optimus gave a hearty sigh at their antics and decided to leave them be. He walked away where he spotted Ratchet at the end of the hallway.

"You said your goodbyes?" Ratchet said.

The red and blue leader nodded. "Yes. Elita-One has already left to go in search of survivors."

The medic gave the commander a sympathetic look and patted his broad shoulder. "It's alright Optimus. I'm sure she would be back soon."

Optimus didn't look very convinced.

"You're a sneaky little bugger, you know that?" Ironhide said holding out the giggling yellow bot with a grin. The tiny mech struggled against his grasp but failed miserably as he was brought to his broad chest plates into a squeezing hug that crushed his lungs. A second later a fist came grinding on his head and the bot struggled to be free, still laughing. "I oughta' throttle you good-"

Suddenly a huge explosion erupted somewhere in the building, giving the whole base gave a hard jolt and sending all Transformers flying one side of the hallway. Pieces of the ceiling cracked and fell from above in large chunks while the walls shook and cracked under the sudden pressure of a sneak attack! The alarm went off and smoke came in from cracks breaking into the ceiling and where shouts and blasts rang out! Bumblebee froze hearing those sounds; forgotten memories of his infanthood flashing through his mind. He found these memories confusing and felt terrified but had no idea why.

"Decepticons!" Optimus shouted. He was on his feet and running down the hall in record time. Ironhide had Bumblebee in his arms protectively and held him to his chest. He coughed from the smog gathering on the floor while he pushed himself into a sitting position against the walls, feeling a headache come to his temples from the blaring alarms ringing in the air. Optimus looked down at the both of them briefly and nodded to Ironhide while taking out his gun.

"Bumblebee!." Optimus said, gaining the startled attention of the youngling. "Stay safe and don't be scared." With that said, he sprinted towards the gathering smoke down the hall. As soon as the brave commander entered, the cloud flared into life with light beams shooting out from the unseen battle within. Ironhide stood up and ran away as far as he could from the cloud in hopes to protect the youngling. Once he was all the way down the hallway, he stopped to stare grimly at the smoke and battles gathering at both ends of another hallway. The sounds of mechs everywhere shouted out in battles and there seemed to be no escaping from them. They were everywhere.

The weapon specialist knelt down behind a fallen ceiling piece and looked down to the shaking mini-mech in his arms. "You ok thar BB?"

Bumblebee said nothing and stared all around him with wide frightened eyes. Fire burst from open doorways with debris continuing to fall from all around.

"W-What's going on?! Why is the alarm going off like that?!" the last of his sentence was ended with another explosion from below, stardust from the ceiling falling gently on them and the bot screamed in a panic! "What was that?! What's going on Ironhide?!" Bumblebee cried out frantically. He looked so helpless and terrified that it broke the heart of Ironhide as he was reminded of his promise to protect the distressed youngling. He hoped he could somehow keep it...

"Why is everything shaking Ironhide? Where did Optimus go?" Bumblebee continued asking frantic questions, staring in fear at the smog that brightened up with lights. Every light flashing through the puffs of smoke sent a cry or scream from within.

Ironhide felt his blood drain from his face. He forgot Bumblebee had never even heard of a Decepticon or their purposes, let alone had seen one. The closest Bee had come to seeing one was the symbol in the lounge used for throwing darts! It was under Prime's order to protect the naïve bot from the evil population and the battles raging on beyond the safe walls of the base by any means possible. It was best he knew nothing of the violent wars they are living through.

What was more was all the battles were always miles away from the base, and that eased the Autobot's fears of anything harming their precious friend. This is the first direct attack from the evil race in many years. Probably did so on purpose to catch the Autobots off guard.

Glancing at the shocked features of the bot, Ironhide admitted to himself that he was sacred too. Not for himself or for the fact they were being attacked and breeched by the Decepticons at this very second, but by the fact that the Autobots now have a powerless and vulnerable youngling in their hands. And the same bot has no clue as to what was going on or what to even do!

The thought of Bumblebee hurt though gave Ironhide more internal strength then before. He can't leave his position when his friends need his help though! Besides...he knows he can trust his "Buzzing Bee" to get to safety without him. He just has to.

He sat up and placed the youngling on his feet, staring dead straight into his baby blue optics. "Now, listen here and listen good Bumblebee." Ironhide said in a serious tone. The yellow bot fell silent at his words. Ironhide never used his full name before in his entire life! It was either the nickname "Bee" or some other name he would shout at him whenever he would get into trouble. Why is he saying his full name now? What was going on?!

A million questions rushed around the youngling's head, but he kept silent and focused on the mech before him, listening intently for some answers. His big wet blue optics stared up at the weapon specialist, the fear and confusion reflecting within, making it much harder to tell the innocent bot his life was in danger.

"You are to go to the storage room, hide somewhere, and not come out under any means necessary until one of us gets you. If anyone else comes in, you don't make a peep and hide for as long as you have to." Ironhide said. He held the bot by his skinny shoulders and gave him a gentle but firm shake to show he meant business. "Stay out of sight and whatever you do, don't look back! Do you understand?"

Bumblebee stared disbelieving at him, shaking his head slowly from side to side. The battles couldn't register in his young brain and the whole situation couldn't be real to him! It had to be a dream! A very, bad dream! Why can't he wake up?! "Wha…Hide…I…I don't understand all this…" Bumblebee whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks. "This is scary! I don't like this! What are you talking about?! What's going on anyway?!" he blubbered. His mind was spinning in a frantic whirlwind and he looked to the smoke again with great terror.

"Listen to me!" Ironhide shouted agitated by the whole mess he was in. The air was filled with the battles coming closer to where they were, making the solider grow more anxious. He turned back to the bot with the hardest glare he ever could make. "Run. And don't look back." he said in a low serious tone. Then, as soon as he had said this, he let a tear roll from his optic, bringing the yellow bot to his chest in a crushing hug.

Bumblebee for a second felt the fear go away in the big secure arms he was held in. But as soon as he was released, he felt the upcoming dread of the reality that he may never see the tall mech ever again. The tears kept coming, but he nodded up at the Autobot to show he finally understood.

"Good, now GO!!" Ironhide cried out and pushed the bot in the other direction he ran off to.

Bumblebee stumbled a bit but took off in a run. He hesitated and then looked back once, seeing his beloved guardian run down the hall, all guns out. Suddenly another explosion blew up from down the hallway and a million lights from ray guns shot out of the cloud of dust, shooting at anything and everything. Ironhide did not stop however and went into the cloud head on with a loud battle cry!

Bumblebee for a split second saw a beam shot straight at him and quickly ducked his head. He bit back a scream as another shot hit his shoulder; burning the metal plating and into his sensitive wiring. The pain was excruciating, but he dared not to make a sound other than his pants and gasps. If these..._whoever's_ heard him, he's done for! He didn't understand, but a gut feeling told him that if he was caught, he was would finished. Looking back again he saw the silhouettes of mechs of great sizes battling inside the smog. Sadly he couldn't tell which was Ironhide.

The yellow plated bot ran to the left, tempted to go back but too scared to go in the other direction. The confused and frightened Bee Bot felt like scum for leaving Ironhide behind like a coward. Why can't he just wake up from this nightmare?!

Fire kindled down one pathway towards what he realized was his own room! He stared wide eyed at his favorite toys scattered on the ground, all either melting or turning to ash. The sounds of bloodshed and catastrophe echoed all around the poor youngling and he grabbed his audio receptors to try and block them out of his head and knelt down to the floor. Explosions jolted him around, but he remained in a helpless ball rolled up on the ground, praying to Primus this horrific nightmare would end! Bumblebee has no idea what's going on. He wished the explosions and cries would just go away and he could go back to playing with his favorite elder mechs and toys!

Then a memory of his favorite adoptive parents came to his mind. They all loved him so much. They all would be divested to know he gave up and died right then and there. Optimus would be so sad and disappointed…

"_Bumblebee! Stay safe and don't be scared!"_

Optimus! He's counting on Bee! He wants him to return safe! He wants him to be brave!

That was all he needed. Bumblebee jumped to his feet and continued to run towards the storage room, pushing with every burst of energy he had into his legs, living up to his name as the "Buzzing Bee"!

The battles were everywhere now and he knew this unknown army was inside and wreaking havoc on the peacemakers. It was by sheer luck if Bumblebee didn't run into any along the way; the yellow speed demon would high tail the one way or another way whenever he'd spot either a battle of two mechs or an unfamiliar transformer. His small size also made him unnoticeable to mechs, making his speeding form already hard for the optic to catch.

So far, he met with signs of war every which way he'd go, no matter how far he ran. Not a sign of undisturbed tranquility left in the wake of battle.

Finally Bumblebee ran towards the storage room, which surprised the bot to see it was unharmed from the war raging on. For the first time that night the yellow youngling felt relief washing over his body. That is... until right then the very end of the hallway exploded, sending the door flying away on the ground! The agile youngling barely had time to leap over the skidding door and landed clumsily on all fours. Behind him the door crashed into the wall, creating another hole in its dented path. In front of him smoke poured in from the darkened room, with three menacing silhouettes marching in.

The bug bot didn't waste a second to think and ran straight into the storage room, not bothering to shut the door behind him in fear they might hear him. He was already in danger as it was if they saw him!

Inside, boxes and boxes towered to the ceiling like a miniature city along with long forgotten equipment and old training supplies stored away, covered in a thick layer of dust. Bumblebee chose an old favorite Hide-and-Seek spot in an old forklift. The thing was never moved since all the mechs learned to use their transforming modes to move heavy objects and dust clouds flew up in the air as Bee clambered into the seat. He kept his blue optics on the door as he tried to calm his frantic breathing.

To his horror, three tall unfamiliar bots entered the room. All were hidden by the dark room's lack of light which gave them a menacing dark form. The only source now in the room were the three pairs of blood red optics staring in; the tallest being the most terrifying. They narrowed down with such wicked malice, making the chills on Bee's spine freeze up completely.

So these were the Decpticons the Autobots hated and feared so much.

The red optics scanned the room for any sign of life. Bumblebee crouched lower in the seat, praying his glowing blue optics did not give away his hiding place. Despite the lack of light, Bee saw the three horrible transformers perfectly with his keen vision. Their outlines were the only things distinguishable about them. The tallest has spikes running along all over his body, menacing claws clenching and unclenching at his sides. The second tallest was more rounded, but full of muscle. His optics was nothing but one single red visor that seemed lifeless to any emotion. And the third was the smallest, a little by two heads shorter than the other two. His form as lanky with a bit of muscle, with two jet like wings portraying from his back. But even he was the shortest of the three, he was still twice the size of Bumblebee.

"My lord?" questioned a shrill raspy voice from the trio. Bee noted it sounded a little too young for its own good, yet it sounded as though the voice was wounded from the vocal cords. The menacing glowing red optics of the tallest one seemed to narrow down even more in annoyance and turned to one of the shorter of the two bots.

"Search the room." the tallest one growled in a demonic voice. Bumblebee felt the same shivers crawl up his spine at the viciousness it held. It felt like it belonged to a demon. Who was he? One of the leaders of the attackers?

"Mission accepted." came the third's voice, coming from the second taller. It was low and lifeless, just like his visor reflected, like it had no soul at all. The very tone he held made Bee's crouch even further down on his seat. With a voice like that, he doubted the mech would feel anything if he was ordered to destroy him.

The three tall mechs then entered and began to tear the place apart! They pushed boxes away, opening them before ripping them to shreds or throwing them aside carelessly. Bumblebee held his breath as the scariest one came near where he hid. He went down to the gas and break pedals, pressed to the floor while shaking like a leaf.

He stared at the side of the head of the tall bot as he passed by looking at the boxes around the forklift. Bumblebee stared at the pointed helmet to the broad shoulders and buff chest of the "Decepticon", curious to see the other differences they had other than size and immense body strength. He then saw a purple symbol on the leader's shoulder. He recognized it from the piece of paper hung in the reckroom used for darting practice from the Autobot's on their breaks.

"Operation: Search for Decepticon Devastator." said the third's monotone voice behind him. The youngling froze as a large thing covered in yellow tape was torn right behind him! Not even five meters away from where he was hiding!

"Lord Megatron! I found it! I found it!" the raspy fellow cried out. Bee could hear the other one make a noise that sounded angry. Perhaps it founded the device and the other took the credit for his discovery?

"Good work Starscream!" Megatron said walking around the forklift (another angry noise came from the emotionless mech…or supposedly emotionless). A small light provided from the soulless mech pointed at a huge cannon like gun that was at least five times the size of Bumblebee. The young spirit stared in wonder at the thing, waiting for the Decepticons to speak.

"Those fool Autobots kept it after all." the youngest, Starscream, said with a laugh.

"Of course they kept it you dolt!" Megatron roared, his towering form hunched over angrilly. The jet Decepticon winced under the leader's powerful gaze. "No one can destroy it, let alone use it! These fools probably couldn't even figure out what it does."

Silence fell into the room and Bumblebee held his breathe while keeping his ears open.

"Um…Megatron. What DOES it do?"

Another silence followed.

"I can't believe I have such idiotic followers…" Megatron groaned. "Soundwave! Explain to the nimrod while I fix it up." With that said Megatron turned to the large device while Soundwave stepped forward.

"Decepticon Devastator. Purpose: Extract out all energy power out of sparks in Cybertronians within a mile radius." the Cyclops mech droned.

"Oh! I see now! Once you turn that on-"

"Everyone in this facility will drop dead." Megatron finished with a sadistic grin. The blood in the bot hiding in the forklift stopped cold.

Starscream's optics blinked, and in a split second, Bumblebee saw an expression completely different from the one he wore a second later. He could have sworn he saw something flickering on his mouth. Dare he think it was a sad frown?

The young Con then grinned widely, features glowing by his blood red optics. Bumblebee however had his curious mind winding around the face he wore just a second ago. "You are brilliant Master Megatron! You planned them to take it, wait this long to let them think we do not want it any longer! And once we sent most of the army to attack the base, you, I and Soundwave were to sneak back here and-"

"Turn it on." Bumblebee mouthed out in shock. It all made sense….why the main force is fighting in the front killing Autobot's while the real danger goes on in the back! They wouldn't even know what hit them! Bee looked up shocked to hear the leader already pressing buttons as the lackeys watched in anxiety.

"But…my lord, won't we be killed as well?" Starscream asked.

"Not if it's on a timer you idiot!" Megatron snapped swinging a fist at the jet, which the bot ducked from immediately. He stood up and began to walk away. "Come! Even if the dullards find it, they wouldn't know how to stop it."

"But how-" the curious mech started.

Megatron beat the ignorant mech by glaring angrily at him, face to face. He held out a small remote in his hand that had two and only two buttons on it. "Because, you ignoramus, this little remote is the only thing that can turn it on or off once it's on a timer! And by then, we'll be long gone you twit!" he glared. Starscream stared back meekly under his shadow.

"Oh…" was all Starscream could say in a small voice. His red optics widened suddenly and looked very alarmed. "But Megatron! What about the other Decepticons here fighting?!"

"We can always get more later." Megatron replied waving him off.

Soundwave stayed in the room studying the cannon while the two at the doorway bickered like birds over a nest. Bumblebee tightened his hands into fists, taking a deep breath. What's he going to do? What CAN he do? He's just a small little youngling trapped in a storage room with three big, scary mechs blocking the door! What's more is that they have a device to kill EVERYONE in the base! He can't simply run away to hide or worst leave his friends behind!

Bumblebee looked up from the edge of the forklift, his eyes catching the sight of the remote dangling in the bigger Decepticon's hand.

He stared at it for what seemed like hours, his mind racing with all the mechs he knew and grew up with; all of them who protected Bee one time or another with their lives! He can't fail them...especially not Optimus!

His mind was made up and he transformed his helmet to bring down his metal mask to blanket over his brilliantly shining blue optics. He was about to live up to his name as the "Buzzing Bee" for real this time. To his right, he could hear the clock on the disastrous machine tick away to the destined initiation. The youngling gulped a lump in his throat and grinned nervously.

"It's now or never!"

Whoo! Another chapter done! I know that you all are thinking, "Why did Ironhide leave him?!" Well, like I once said, Ironhide isn't the most tender of the lot, which would make more sense to me if it was HIM who sent him off on his own don't you? I'm sure he wouldn't have if the situation wasn't so dire. But another thing was I HAD to get Bee on his own somehow. So bear with me. Bee has to be the hero of the story, so he has to be one on his own! He's growing up so fast. *sobs* And sorry, no Arcee JUUUST yet. She'll come later. Much later. Thank you for reading!* hugs and kisses*

And yes, I threw in something for Starscream. No real good reason. Once that hasn't been brought up juuust yet. Do enjoy!

* * *

Well, I finally got to this! :D Cool huh? Now we all can finally find out what happens to poor Bee! XD What is the little guy planning to do? Oo; Sorry fans, Arcee ain't here YET! Hang on tight! X3 And yes, Starscream does have somthing....odd going on about him. w~


	4. First Attck part 2

Well, I finally got to this! :D Cool huh? Now we all can finally find out what happens to poor Bee! XD What is the little guy planning to do? Oo; Sorry fans, Arcee ain't here YET! Hang on tight! X3

* * *

Bumblebee clenched and unclenched his fists, waiting for the precise moment to strike. The two evil Transformers were still arguing at the doorway while the other stood and watched silently in the corner.

He was the ONLY one is the whole base who knew of the ticking time-bomb in the storage room. It was up to him, and him alone to save everyone! To save Red Alert, Trailbreaker, Cliffjumper, Jetfire, Bluestreak, Powerglide, Prowl, Wheeljack, the Twins, and so much more that there was too much to even count! The ones who cared for him the most though came to his mind as clearest of all; Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide and…

**Optimus Prime.** The first but definitely not the last father figure he had in his life. The one and only who treated him both like an equal …and a son. The one true blue mech he could feel safe from danger completely and have no worries about anything or anyone. Bee relished on fond memories of all the good times, feeling hot liquid tears fall from his optics. Who was he kidding anyway? He's just a youngling for crying out loud! There's no way he can do this! He'll die before he can even get near those terrible mechs!

He shook his head and wiped away the oily water from his face. Optimus wouldn't be scared! He'd go into battle without a moment's hesitation and fight until his very last breath! He was the true hero and always will be to him! The last to stand in war! The hope when everyone else lost all faith! The leader everyone looks up to! The one who wasn't scared of anything!

He's Optimus Prime.

Bee glanced at his trembling fingers, knowing that no matter how much he tried to convince himself, he was scared to the core and not at all brave like Optimus Prime. He may very well die tonight. The day spent of playing and running for his life from Ironhide in that same morning may be his last. Who knew it would end like this?

Oh how much he wished he could rewind it all and not take it for granted! He would have told that big lovable guardian he loved him so much! And he would tell Prime that! And Ratchet and Jazz too! He would tell them all he loved them so much and thank them for treating him with such compassion! And he regrets for never taking the chance to tell them.

But, if there's one thing Bee would never regret, and he knew from the very pit of his spark to be true, it would be he'd never regret his death for the sake of his friends! Just like he will never regret living such a wholesome life with the best mechs a youngling could ever know! If his death would mean to save his friends, then so be it. They've done so much for him, and now he's going to pay them back!

The small yellow bot took a gulp, trying to calm his shaking nerves.

Bumblebee checked the bickering bots again and felt his anxiousness grow to see them STILL arguing, and that big scary robot one staring at them both like a hawk. He had one chance; only one. That one little chance is risking not only his own life, but all the lives fighting within the building. He knew the numbers of the Autobot's alone were immense, but the lives of these Decepticons he guessed outnumbered them 5 to 1. At least, that's his best guess considering the chaos raining upon them.

He could save millions, or fail and kill them all. One LITTLE mistake can take out the whole base all together, and that'll be the end of everything!

While Bee pondered up a plan of escape, he began to wonder if saving these "Decepticons" was really worth it along with his comrades. So far all he saw of them is pure evil and out lashed destruction. This one mech yelling at his lackey is proof of that.

But then he again remembered Optimus's words of wisdom.

_"All sentient beings deserve a second chance at living. There's never one being in their universe that was born evil. They merely lost the will to choose to do good. As Autobots, we must honor that decision, but stop them from doing any wrongs. But as comrades to the universe, we must also extend our hands to those who wish to look for a better life."_

Bee briefly wondered what made these Transformers evil to begin with, and what started this ravaged war. Were they younglings like him one time? Did they have such prosperous lives with the love of a family? His mind lost track of thought when he finally saw the Cyclops turn away around out of boredom from the argument. He waited until the third turned his head completely away to the machine in the corner before leaping out of the seat.

"Win or lose!" he whispered as he snuck towards the quarrelling mechs in the darkened chamber. The taller one had his back to him while the shorter one glared angrily at his leader's face, red optics still full of fury. Once he checked all optics weren't facing him, Bumblebee took off in a run! In a swift move, the youngling snatched the remote right out of Megatron's fingers and ran with all his might to the door!

"What the-Who dares-" Bumblebee heard Megatron shout out in surprise.

"It's-It's that Sparkling Megatron! He has the remote!" Starscream exclaimed in shock.

Bumblebee didn't dare look back. His feet carried him out of the door and into the hallways like a bat released out of Hades! He skidded uncontrollably and crashed into the wall but desperately scrambled onward back through the red hued hallway.

A blue beam flew past his head, another narrowly missing his foot. Another however he felt coming for his back, and quickly swerved to the right! His optics stared in horror at the bright purple beam flying past his body, barely missing it, and exploding at the end of the hallway! The blast looked like it came from a cannon! Bumblebee kept going at top speed until he sped around a corner, another beam barely hitting his leg!

"Soundwave! Stop that insect! We have to get that remote back before that bomb goes off!" Megatron roared.

"As you command Megatron."

* * *

The Buzzing Bee ran to different hallways, zigzagging around rooms and shortcuts he knew by heart from his old chases with his guardians. He knew the paths like clockwork, and used them to get as far away from the terrifying mechs as possible! He never once checked to see if they were close or far, but kept running and running with all his might!

Bee skid to a halt when he saw the mechs fighting at one hallway. One was Prowl and he was losing to a big Decepticon with large fist's! The youngling didn't have the heart to leave the beloved caretaker behind to fend for himself and tried to think up ways to save him.

Bumblebee looked all around him and spotted a ray gun half buried in rumble not too far away from him. He made a run for it and held it in his tiny fingers, carefully aiming at the Decepticon beating on the young soldier. But to his bad luck, the building shook as explosions burst out from above his head, rocking the whole corridor and losing balance. But the tiny finger on the holster still accidentally took the shot and sliced through the air!

To Bee's shock, it hit the Con directly in the face, sending the evil mech flying backwards and giving Prowl a chance to grab his fallen weapon and shoot him offline! He glanced down the hallway seeing the tiny bot stumbling back to his feet, staring at the gun as though it were a plate of snapping meta-slugs.

"Did actually aim kid?" Prowl said, happier to see the bot unharmed than surprised.

"Um…yes?" the meek youngling said. Saying his optics were actually closed when he took the shot might have been bad to say at the moment.

"There he is Megatron!"

Bumblebee whipped around to see Starscream pointing his gun at the bot, already firing at his feet! Bee danced over the bullets and sprinted away, not bothering to hold down his terrified screams.

Prowl watched wide eyed as he stared at the jet transformer chase after the boy, followed by the evil lord Megatron himself! He jumped to his feet and bolted down after them. "This is Prowl to Optimus!" he said over the COM link. "Bumblebee is being chased by Megatron down Sector 16! I repeat! Megatron is chasing Bee! You have to get here as soon as-"

Prowl finally reached the connection of the hallways and almost ran face first into Soundwave! Both mechs halted before each other, taking a full minute to process they were standing in front of each other, before quickly turning their guns on one another with relentless hatred burning in their optics! Then Soundwave opened his chest plate to shoot out his little mini-bots, giving quick orders to them before running away to leave them to their nasty duties. Prowl readied himself for a good fight with all four tiny bots. For small bots though, they were still dangerous, and grouped together proved their punch as they attacked the Autobot.

"Slag!" Prowl cursed shooting one mini-mech at the feet while another jumped on his back attempting to bite his face. "I hope Bee can out run those two until Optimus gets here!" Prowl thought with some regret and anger building in his chest. His prayers were said in his head as he thought the worst for poor little Bumblebee.

* * *

Wow! Wasn't that exciting? Do you think Bee will survive this? Hopefully he will!


End file.
